


the mice do not appreciate your neutrality

by froggk0



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, OC is Sabo's Sister, OC is an informant/spy, SI/OC, Self-Insert, Spying, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, The Revolutionary Army (One Piece), Unreliable Narrator, noble society, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggk0/pseuds/froggk0
Summary: Reborn into a super rich family, sounds great!Wait, a super rich person in One Piece?Guess it's time to eat the rich from the inside out.(SI/OC as Sabo's sister, who's in it for the long haul.)
Relationships: Sabo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. in which a few observations are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has probably been done before but whatever.  
> (also i know sabo's family isn't part of the tenryuubito but they're relevant so its a tag!)
> 
> P.S. this quote is where i got the title from (it'll be p relevant later hehe)  
> https://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/desmond_tutu_106145

Dying was pretty shitty, let me tell you.

It wasn’t peaceful and it sure as hell wasn’t like falling asleep.

I died in your typical isekai fashion.

(Thank you very much truck-kun.)

It hurt.

A lot.

I mean, I got over it, but I cried some real tears when I was “reborn.”

Not for my family (estranged) or my friends (fair-weather at best) but because it hurt so fucking much.

I won’t go into detail (because yikes) but it was bad.

After a few days of on and off crying, sleeping, pooping, and eating, I was feeling slightly better.

My parents looked like they were about to collapse in relief when I finally shut up.

I hadn’t had a whole lot of time to take stock of my surroundings while I was wailing in agony, but now that I had the chance I noticed a few things.

First of all, my parents? One word: loaded.

They had gold and silver everywhere, I was eighty percent sure that the mobile above my crib had real diamonds shaped into little animals. 

I mean, I wasn’t complaining. After living a life of late nights and bills I could barely pay, I was looking forward to a life of luxury and relaxation.

Second, I had an older brother.

Now this part was interesting, since I had been an only child in my previous life.

I was excited, of course. I was a little sister, the baby of the family if you will, therefore I get even more special treatment! 

I hoped my big bro wasn’t a total asshole, but he seemed nice enough as a babbling two-year-old.

That was it for my initial observations, things didn’t really get interesting until I got a bit older.

* * *

My first birthday was pretty crazy, my parents threw me a big party with a fancy dinner (that I couldn’t eat, curse you baby gums!) and it was an all-around fun time.

I also learned my name!

Pallas.

Well, Outlook Pallas Allegra Mireille to be specific.

(Sick as hell right?)

Apparently, this world operated with the family name first system, which was interesting because everyone I saw was wearing victorian-steampunky clothes.

Cool, if a bit confusing.

Oh right! Language was a thing, it wasn’t like any language I’d heard before, but it definitely had some elements from Japanese. The whole -kun, -chan, -san thing.

I was picking it up pretty quickly though, my nanny and my maids were very chatty.

The next few birthdays passed uneventfully, I got presents upon presents, fancy dresses, anything my darling little heart asked for.

My brother, who’s name was Sabo by the way, was pretty awesome. He had tons of energy, and always made time to swing by my huge lavish room, even though I knew he was really busy with his studies.

Our parents were pretty crazy about studying and etiquette to be honest, and I knew as soon as I was old enough I would be saddled with a governess, maybe even a few tutors for specific subjects.

I had always been pretty fascinated by high society stuff, the weird rules and sneaking around.

Was it weird I was excited to enter the high society world, and show off my mental prowess?

I was an excellent liar in my past life, I told half-truths and manipulated situations in my favor as easily as breathing.  
Did I mention I probably wasn’t the greatest person ever in my past life? Eh, you probably got it from context.

* * *

“Good morning Miss Pallas!”

Mindel threw open the heavy silk curtains with way more energy than was necessary.

“Snrgk.”

Not the most elegant of responses, I know.

“Now now Miss Pallas, today is a very special day you know! Don’t tell me you forgot!”

No, I had not forgotten my own goddamn birthday Mindel. September twenty-sixth, same as it was before.

(This world had the same month/year/time system as before, which was handy.)

Mindel was my nanny, she was probably the person I interacted most on a day to day basis. She was nice enough, if a bit too energetic. She also had green hair? I guess that’s normal for this world.

I’m still not a hundred percent sure about what world I was slammed into, it was a very anime-y world that was for sure. Over the top reactions, crazy hair colors, some Japanese customs and conventions as well.

I was kind of a weeb before so hey, I’m not complaining.

Yawning, I pushed back the blankets and stretched delicately.

“Good morning Mindel, I apologize for my… crude response, my rest was quite fitful last night.”

Ahem.

That was probably not the response you expected, based on my internal narration thus far.

Let me explain.

After my post-rebirth freakout, I had decided a few things.

I was not going to actively think about the Before, as many fanfics opted to call it, and focus on the now. There was no use wondering about it, and I wasn’t going to let my shitty past life drag down my awesome new one. I didn’t really have a lot going for me Before (I guess I’m capitalizing that now) so there wasn’t a whole lot to miss.

I was also going to try a different look, a different aesthetic if you will. I had been pretty damn smokin’ Before, but I was a positively angelic kid now, and I wanted to keep that up. No more biker jackets and ripped jeans, all frills and lace baby. It seemed to be a trend, if the clothes I had, as well as the outfits of my mother and maids, were any indication. I had always secretly preferred dresses, and this was my chance to embrace that.

Lastly, (and probably most importantly) I was going to play the role of perfect daughter. I clearly wasn’t going to have to grow up fast like I had Before, so I might as well take advantage. I decided I would be charming, sweet, polite, obedient, and maybe a little bit cleverer than the rest. I wanted to be elegant, regal even. The model lady of high society.

(If arranged marriages popped up… well I would cross that bridge when I got to it.)

I didn’t regret being the rebellious and punk rock kind of girl I had been Before, if that’s your jam, nice, you do whatever makes you happy. But to be honest, it was tiring for me. I had been angry almost my entire short life, which made me cruel, manipulative, and honestly, a little scary. I didn’t feel bad about most of it, I wasn’t a saint because I died young, but there were people I regretted being so ruthless to after I died. 

This time, I wanted to be better, if only on the surface. Being so rebellious had got me into a lot of trouble as well, not just my cruelty, and I had faced a lot of stigma for being basically a delinquent and fighting against authority for practically no reason. 

Healthy outlets for anger had been few and far between.

But I wasn’t angry anymore.

Since I was Pallas now, I decided I would be a rule follower. I would wear frilly clothes and make polite small talk, and have some silly airhead friends to laugh with. I figured I deserved a break. I thought a new life was the perfect chance to well, start a new life.

* * *

Mindel helped me dress for the day, a navy day dress over a frilly white shirt with stockings. How very victorian-steampunk of me, ohoho. I also asked (politely of course) for a red ribbon to be tied around the collar, I needed an accent color.

As she did my hair (with strings of pearls!) I glanced at the mirror, something I found myself doing more often than I meant to.

(Sabo liked to tease and call me a peacock, and I couldn’t blame him. I was a lot vainer than I was Before.)

I looked like a doll.

I didn’t have that mary-sue effortless, not-like-other-girls beauty (the essential oils my maids liked to drown me in attested to that) but I did have porcelain-like skin and pale, almost ashy smooth blonde hair.

I was very pale in colors overall, very desaturated. If I sat still enough I’m sure I could jumpscare some poor unsuspecting servant.

Adding to my doll-like features, I had big inky black eyes. They were very dark and very shiny. 

…

Honestly, they were kind of my least favorite feature.

I looked away from the mirror.

(They were a little freaky.)

Moving on, my hair did this cool ass anime thing where it curled up into two perfect curves at the ends.

I usually wore pigtails, so it was very symmetrical.

My mother liked this, she said it showed my noble blood.

Not sure how that works, but good for her I guess.

I have noticed a little bit of that blood supremacy, but nothing too bad had really come of it to my knowledge, so I didn’t worry about it too much.

* * *

Seeing as it was my sixth birthday, I decided to have a little fun.

Sabo was nearly eight now, which meant he had a lot of shit going on.

Noble kids got introduced to each other when they were six, kind of like a soft opening before our official debuts at sixteen I suppose.

(We were legally adults at eighteen, but debuts were earlier for reasons I didn’t want to worry about right now.)

Anyway, Sabo was almost eight, so he had already been introduced to his peers and his studies had kicked up a notch, which I hadn’t thought possible.

He was kind of stressed, understandably, and mother and father weren’t a big help.

I had decided to visit him before my mother got a hold of me to finish prepping for the party, try and cheer him up a little.

He was usually in the courtyard when he didn’t have studying to do, my brother loved being outside a lot.

Something whispered in the back of my head that his outdoorsy nature would be relevant later, but I ignored it.

I ditched my maids (Aggie and Maggie, creative, right?) and Mindel before sneaking around to the courtyard.

I was careful to be quiet, something I was getting better and better at as I grew older, as I snuck around the corner.

Something made me stop in tracks, however.

A kid, about Sabo’s age, maybe older, with fancy duds and blonder hair than I thought possible was fighting my brother.

I was shocked. I hadn’t seen a fight in this life before, and while a fight between two pre-pubescent kids wasn’t exactly a gang brawl, it was jarring.

They were on the ground, scuffling, and to my horror I saw the other kid had a knife!

I was about to rush over, try and get them to stop before my mother and another woman, who looked similar to the kid with a knife, rushed over.

I was about to sigh in relief, thank god, someone was going to get the crazy kid to lay off. But before I could, I saw my mother start shrieking and screaming at Sabo.

“How could you lay hands on our country’s prince! Apologize immediately!”  


Sabo looked as shocked as I felt, but the worst wasn’t over yet.

My mother knelt before the woman and her son (apparently?) and started desperately apologizing, not sparing another glance for Sabo.

My brother was bleeding from his cheek and had what looked like the start of a black eye.

I stood there, silently watching as my mother prostrated herself before this woman and her son, while my brother was on the ground, bleeding.

Suddenly I remembered something very similar, something I had read ages ago, in the Before.

A boy named Sabo and his sworn brothers.

A raging fire and a pristine kingdom.

A tale of pirates and freedom.

The search for…

… 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i edit this? no.  
> should i have? probably.  
> will i edit it eventually? yes.
> 
> will i edit it soon? no.


	2. in which there are a few sudden goodbyes

After that unfortunate revelation, I’m not ashamed to admit that I booked it out of there.

I needed time to process what the hell just happened, as well as the fact that I was apparently in One Piece?

(I regretted leaving Sabo there, but I had slightly bigger issues.)

Anyway, I was now in the world of One Piece.

As a noble.

And not just any noble, but Sabo’s little sister!

(Oh boy.)

Well, to my knowledge, Sabo had been an only child, so at least I wasn’t replacing some poor unlucky soul.

Once I made it back to my room, I ran for my giant ass walk-in closet and locked the door behind me.

I slid to the ground and ran my fingers through my hair, squeezing my eyes shut in the hope I could un-realize what I just realized.

One Piece, okay, One Piece was fun.

Pirates, marines, nobles, fishmen I guess?

Out of all the worlds to be reincarnated into, I guess One Piece wasn’t the worst place to be.

I had at least read the manga.

...

Oh wait, I hadn’t even finished the manga.

That was the real kicker, my knowledge of One Piece was severely limited.

I had been trying (keyword: trying) to catch up to the manga before I died, and that had been six whole years ago.

I remembered vague plot points, major characters, but that was about it.

I guess the universe thought it would be fun to screw with me, because I had just gotten to the chapter where Sabo died.

Ace’s death had emotionally destroyed me, and Sabo’s death was just more salt in the wound.

I was heartbroken to learn that Luffy had lost both of his brothers, even though I had never really lost anyone that close to me Before.

(I had never had anyone that close to me Before, but that’s not the point.)

Anyway, the universe had been much crueler to me than I had previously thought.

I was now in a world where a certain class of the rich and powerful could shoot people in the street and get off scot-free.

I was now in a world where the rich and powerful made everyone’s lives miserable, and people were working to actively depose them.

I was now in a world where my only brother was going to be killed by people I could do nothing to fight back against.

…

God fucking damn it.

* * *

Alright Pallas, existential crises can wait till tonight, you have shit to do.

I dusted myself off and straightened my bow, it was Go Time.

Best to pretend that I hadn’t seen anything, and go on with my birthday as planned.

The second I stepped outside my room, I was swept up by my maids and rushed to my father’s study.

Okie dokie I guess this is happening now.

I was unceremoniously dropped on the plush carpet in my father’s office, thank you Aggie.

Quickly rising, I brushed myself off and curtsied to my father.

“Good morning father, I hope the day finds you in good spirits. May I ask what occasion warrants my presence in your study?”

(Let no one say I was ever disrespectful to people I now knew as pieces of shit.)

My father sighed, almost collapsing into his stiff leather armchair.

“Good morning my daughter, unfortunately, the day has taken a turn for the worse. I’m afraid your brother has made a fool of himself yet again.”

Again? I didn’t know my parents were that fed up with Sabo already. It seems I had not been paying as much attention as I should have been.

Okay, let’s do a little fishing.

I bent my head slightly, letting my hair fall a little in my face.

“I’m terribly sorry father, I had no idea brother had been causing such trouble. If he has been acting unbefitting of our station, please make me aware so I may learn from and perhaps correct his errors.”

As I said this, I gave him the puppy eyes (which my giant inky black doe eyes helped a lot with) and tucked my hair behind my ear “nervously.”

Maybe a little pompous for a newly turned six-year-old, but hey, I knew what my parents liked.

True to form, my father smiled a little and patted me on the head.

Dear old mom and dad were not the touchy-feely type, if anything they were the opposite.

They were harsh with Sabo, and I knew once my schooling began they would be just as unforgiving with me.

So now was the time to try and ingratiate myself to them as much as possible. Make a few investments, if you will.

“Precocious as always, dearest Pallas. I’m afraid your brother has been, well, he’s been acting violently as of late. He has apparently attacked His Highness Prince Maximillian in a fit of rage, completely unprovoked.”

Oooh, that was some grade-A bullshit.

It was hard not break character and spit in his face, but I managed to rein myself in.

“How awful!”

I brought my hand to my mouth in mock horror, though probably not for the reason my father thought I did.

“Yes, it is truly regrettable. Your party, of course, will continue as planned. I hope your brother’s absence will not affect your evening.”

Wait, what?

“Forgive me father, but what did you mean by ‘absence?’”

He looked at me in surprise, and then in pity.

That incensed me even more.

If there is one thing I hate more than anything, it is being pitied.

But before I could snap and kick him in the balls, he answered my question.

“I’m afraid your brother ran off almost immediately after striking His Highness.”

What. The. Fuck.

He left already!?

He left without saying goodbye?

Well fuck you too Sabo. I guess being confronted with the harsh and unfair reality of your situation doesn’t allow for saying goodbye to your only sister, not even on her goddamn birthday.

That little shit.

…

Ahem.

Cataloging those feelings for later, I politely excused myself and returned to my room.

Jesus, I was going to have a crap ton of shit to unpack after the party, the way this day was turning out.

I must’ve had quite a look on my face, because when I opened the door, Aggie, Maggie, and Mindel all flinched in unison.

Schooling my features, I plastered on a delicate smile.

“Forgive my untoward actions this morning ladies, shall we begin preparations for the celebration?”

Time for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, the party and the aftermath is a pretty big chunk so i wanted to split it up and have some time for a smidge of editing.
> 
> ALSO here's some art of Pallas i did! i drew her ref sheet instead of writing hehe.  
> initial sketches/concept: http://fav.me/ddx0jut  
> ref sheet: http://fav.me/ddx3awk


End file.
